


Baked Potatoes - Sanders Sides Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Roman makes a cameo, delicious food, just like heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Virgil tries to help Patton cook and it does not go well.





	Baked Potatoes - Sanders Sides Oneshot

It was Patton’s night to cook. He didn’t mind; in fact, these were his favorite nights. The others had many skills of their own, but cooking was not one of them. He ended up making dinner far more often than the others, to the delight of all four involved.  
Tonight’s meal was baked potatoes with broccoli, cheese, and barbeque chicken. He was trying to surprise the others with a large meal, especially since it was one of their favorites, but he quickly realized he’d bitten off more than he could chew. He smiled to himself. Pun definitely intended.  
He left his prep on the counter and went down the hall to Virgil’s room. He knocked and waited expectantly.   
After standing there for over five minutes with no answer, he knocked again. A minute later, the door slowly opened, revealing Virgil. His headphones hung loosely around his neck.  
“What?’ he asked.   
Patton beamed. “Hey kiddo, not trying to bother you-” he said. “Would you wanna help me cook?”  
Virgil looked surprised. “You want me to? You usually handle that alone.”  
Patton looked down, slightly crestfallen. “Oh. Okay.”  
“No, Pat, I will!” Virgil said quickly. “I was just wondering why you wanted me. And why you wanted me, over the others.”  
The moral side fidgeted. “You’re fun to work with?” He blinked, making his famous puppy eyes at Virgil.  
The anxious side sighed and smiled. “Alright, Pat. I’ll help you cook.” He stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him. “So what’s dinner?”  
“Baked potatoes.” Patton replied, heading back to the kitchen.   
Virgil grinned. “Alright. What do you need my help with, huh?”  
Patton pointed to the bag of potatoes he’d bought earlier that day. “I need you to wash those, then salt the skins and put them in the oven.”  
Virgil nodded. “No problem.”  
Patton watched the other side go over to counter and begin to wash the potatoes. He smiled happily and went to the fridge to grab the broccoli and chicken.  
“How do I salt them?” Virgil asked in slightly confusion.  
Patton hid his smile as he walked over to Virgil. He crouched down and grabbed a metal cooking sheet. “Did you wash them?” Virgil nodded. “Okay. Just pour some oil on them, put them on the pan, and sprinkle the salt.” The moral side handed Virgil the bottle of olive oil, who took it with a smile.  
“Alright, Pat. I think I can handle that for you.”  
“Good.” Patton smiled and returned to the stove, placing a pot of water on it and turning the burner on high. Then he pulled out the broccoli and placed it on a cutting board to chop. Behind him, he could hear the opening of an oven door.  
He turned to look at Virgil. “Did you preheat the oven?”   
Under his eyeshadow, the side flushed. “Er… no.”   
Patton came over and set the oven to 350. “Wait till it beeps.”  
“Patton, are you sure I’m the best person to help you out with this? Logan would be able to fill in the steps you’re not saying. Even Roman would think of new, creative ways to make the meals.”  
Patton frowned. “I just… thought it would be something fun for us to do together. You spend all that time locked up in your room, kiddo. I just wanted to do something with you.”  
Virgil was silent for a moment. His lips curved into a small smile. “That’s pretty sweet of you, Patton.”  
Patton smiled shyly and looked away.  
There was another silence, broken only when the oven buzzed. Virgil turned and carefully opened the door, pushing the potatoes inside.  
When he closed it, Patton said, “Set the timer for forty minutes.”   
The anxious side nodded and did so.  
Patton’s water was starting to boil. He quickly returned to the broccoli and began to cut it into smaller pieces.  
“Anything else?” Virgil asked after he’d set the timer.   
Patton paused for a moment, looking around. “The chicken needs to be heated up. And… oh! You could grate the cheese. There’s cheddar and gouda in the fridge.”  
“Are you always this excited about making dinner for all of us?” Virgil asked, opening the refrigerator doors.  
Patton gave a small shrug. “I dunno. I suppose I probably am, but I never have anybody in here to see me. Is it… a bad thing?” he asked unsurely.  
“No!” Virgil said quickly. “Absolutely not, it’s actually really cute to watch. Just curious why you like it so much.”   
“Just a hobby, I guess.” Patton said, brushing the broccoli off the cutting board and into the boiling water. He smiled at Virgil. “Something I enjoy.”  
“Well, I’m glad you do.” Virgil said seriously. “Otherwise I think we’d all dread dinner. Have you seen Logan cook?” He began to grate the block of cheddar as Patton started to laugh.  
“He tries to read his astronomy textbook while the water boils to steam behind him.”   
They were both laughing now. Patton wiped his eyes and grabbed the other grater, starting to grate the gouda. When both sides were done, Patton took a plate out and helped Virgil scrape both piles of cheese onto it.  
“Okay. Help me put the chicken in the crockpot, and then we can relax until the potatoes are done.”   
Virgil nodded his understanding and went to get the crockpot. He knew (as did the others) where it was due to a failed chili surprise they’d attempted for Patton one night.  
The moral side suppressed a shudder at the memory. He waited for Virgil to plug in the pot before dumping the marinated chicken inside. “That’s it.” Patton said, placing the lid on top.  
Virgil watched him for a moment before giving a dramatic sigh. “Do you want to watch Just Like Heaven?”  
Patton’s eyes went wide. “Yes!” he said instantly.  
Virgil smiled knowingly and went into the living room to put it on. Soon they were both curled up in warm blankets watching the opening scenes.   
Patton was excited. Just Like Heaven was his favorite film, and Virgil knew it. The anxious side seemed happy as well, though he kept his eyes trained on the screen.  
They were just getting to the good part when Patton frowned. “Do you smell something?”  
Virgil paused the movie and was still. “Not sure.” He pressed play. “I’ll go check.”  
Satisfied, Patton continued to watch his movie. It was another fifteen minutes before he realized that the smell had not gone away. He got up and went into the kitchen to find Virgil crouched in front of the oven. He was staring at the inside with rapt attention.  
“Kiddo?” Patton asked unsurely. “Are the potatoes burning?”   
Virgil blinked at the sound of his voice and turned to looked at him. “Yeah.” he said after a moment, face splitting into a grin. “It’s so cool, come see.”  
“Cool? Virgil, they-” Patton broke off as he peered inside the oven. “Virgil, they’re on fire!”  
The other side seemed rather unconcerned by this fact. The potatoes had burst into small orange flames. “Isn’t it cool?”  
“No, we need to put it out, Virge, it’s a fire!”  
“Oh.” Virgil frowned and stood. “Fair point. Here, let me just-”   
“No, wait!” Patton looked regretfully at the now-open oven door, which sent smoke billowing into the air.  
“Oops-” Virgil grinned sheepishly as the smoke alarm rang.   
Patton quickly grabbed a towel and fanned the alarm to clear the smoke while the other side opened a window. Eventually, the beeping stopped, though the kitchen remained thick and foggy.   
Patton put on an oven glove and pulled out the smoking baked potatoes.  
Virgil seemed suddenly subdued.   
“Well, there goes dinner.” Patton said, dumping the charred remains in the trash.  
“Sorry-” the anxious side said softly.  
Patton frowned, turning to look at him. “You don’t have to be sorry, kiddo. It’s no big deal.”  
Virgil nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I guess I’m a bit of a pyro, huh?”   
Patton tried and failed to suppress a grin. “I guess you ar…son.”  
Virgil snorted. “I don’t know how you come up with those so quickly.” he said.  
Patton shrugged innocently. “Dunno.”   
Virgil looked around the kitchen. “So, what about dinner, then?”  
Patton smiled. “Guess we’ll have barbeque sandwiches with cheesy broccoli. There’s hamburger buns in the pantry.”   
Virgil returned his smile admiringly. “This is why you’re the cook, Pat.” He wrapped an arm affectionately around the moral side, who leaned into him happily.   
All of the sudden Roman burst into the kitchen, sword brandished in front of him. “I heard an alarm!”  
Patton and Virgil just smiled.


End file.
